The challenge
by GeCe143
Summary: TY challenges gunther if he could take cece to the dance, but he unintentionally falls for her. now there's a shock.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry for the bad grammar i'm not that good in english but at least i'm trying so i hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: i do not own SIU. if i did cece and gunther would be together by now!**

**From the episode age it up when gunther becomes a cool dude , and all the girls go crazy for him ,here comes ty with a challenge to make cece fall inlove with him but eventually they ended up falling for each other. **

* * *

><p>Gunther was in his locker trying to get his books for class then suddenly ty showed up, "yow dude wanna bet"<p>

"What is in it for me ?" gunther asked , closing his locker.

"if you win I'll give you a hundred bucks" ty said while showing him the money in his hands

"so whats the catch?"

"see cece jones right over there , if you can take her to the dance , the cash is all yours." Ty said while looking over to cece who was chatting with rocky.

"fine with me " he said smirking

"but if you loose" ty smiled a evil smile "your gonna ran around the school campus with only your under pants on!" ty laughed

"touché " he said and accepted the challenge

Ty left…

Actually ty was mad at gunther for being a rude dude after he helped him get Daniel." Now its payback time, sorry dude but cece's coming with me" ty said to himself rubbing his hands together.

The bell rang…..

Gunther walked into class wearing a faded pants , a plain sky blue shirt with a grey hoody on and a cap on slightly tilted to the left.

"wa shakin ladies you doing ait" he smiled to the ladies and winked at them

The ladies screamed , and giggled "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"haha… funny .. now you better take your seat before I get you to detention for being late" said with a rather deep voice and a grumpy face.

"chillax bro" he said while walking down to his seat he flirted with the ladies and giving them a smirk when he passed by .. he finally grabbed his seat next to cece jones.

"wazzap cece" he was leaning at the table facing cece who was busy writing notes.

"what do you want gunther?" she sounded like she was annoyed but still focused on what she was doing.

"I was just wondering if you would go to the dance with me ait" he smirked at her.

Finally cece turned her head and faced gunther " the answer is NO gunther it doesn't mean that you've changed to cool dude, you can get any girl you want especially me ,I have standards you know.

Gunther was depressed." So what does it takes to make me escort you to the dance m'lady"

The bell rang and they all stood up .. cece leaned into gunther's and whispered

**" if you can make me fall in love with you before the dance, I might consider your offer."** Cece smiled

Gunther's face heated up about 98 degrees Celsius! he could hear his heart pound faster and faster.

Cece walked to the door "you've got one week gunther hessenheffer." She shouter exiting the classroom.

"how am I suppose to do that ? but if that's what you want , then get ready for I gunther hessenheffer will make you cece jones fall madly in love with me" he said to him self.

* * *

><p><strong>will you be kind enough to suggest ideas on will gunther make her fall in love with him ? aaah .. i'm out of ideas but i'll try to update as soon as possible. :)) R&amp;R !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**gah! i hate my grammer .. hope you still enjoy it. and please don't kill me.**

* * *

><p>The next day gunther placed flowers on cece's locker, with a note that says :<p>

"good morning sunshine , I'd love it if you'd be mine. See you later .

-g"

"awwww.. how sweet." Cece pouted her lips and walked her way to the trash can and threw it. Cece really didn't like gunther that much , he was weird. She never really considered him as a lover. He was always his frienemy. she was on her way to class , when she unintentionally bumped into someone.

"aaahw, I'm sorry, I'm sorry . I didn't mean to… " she paused for a moment and realized that the person she bumped in to was no other than gunther. She quickly grabbed her stuff gunther helped as well.

"uuum… thanks , I gotta go I'm gonna be late for class , you go should too. She passed by gunther

"hey! Uum.. cece wait!" he ran towards her. Cece stopped. "can I walk you uum.. home later?" gunther scratched his hair.

Cece didn't know what to do, she didn't answer she just stared at him. She didn't want him to expect that she could reciprocate his feelings, but at the same time she wanted to give gunther a chance.

"Please ?" gunther pleaded and gave her a puppy look. He was soo cute at that moment.

"wait did I just thought that he was cute? What the hell cece jones!" she thought to herself.

"we'll see about that, gunther see you later bye" she waved passed by him.

She was running really late , and she remembered the teaching saying about a test in history "oh god ,oh god" she mumbled cece managed to reach the door gasping.

"Good morning miss jones, it's good to see you.. late as usual "he gave her a bitch face, and stared at her as she was walking to her seat next to ty blue.

"psst … cece " ty whispered

"What?"

"would you like to hang out , how about I walk you home today?" ty smiled

Cece blushed , she always had something for ty. He was just so hot and he is such a great dancer which completely turned her on.

"ummm .. sure I guess" she smiled brightly

School was over , she went out and looked for ty. But as she passed by the girls bsthroom she stopped as she noticed two people making out, she couldn't believe her eyes it was amber… kissing …. Ty.

She felt her heart crack it was too painful that she wish to have a heart transplant. She ran. And run while tears started to flow from her eyes, she tripped against a rock causing her to dive into the cemented road pass in the school. Her left elbow was bleeding. But she didn't care to stand up from where she was, she just continued crying.

"Hey.." a voice spoke

She looked up, and saw gunther, "get away gunther!" she sounded pissed

Gunther didn't move as if he hadn't heard her. " why are you crying?"

Cece still continued to sob "its…its none.. of your .. business" cece said harshly

Gunther bent down, took cece face with his fingers and wipes the tears away. "I don't want to see you cry, it makes my heart break." He said with a serious tone voice.

Cece blushed , she was never closed to gunther before until now. She was nervous as gunther wiped away her tears. "i…i.. saw ty and amber making out.. and I completely felt jealous and betrayed." Once again she burst out with tears.

Gunther took the chance and hugged her. Shushing her while rubbing her back. " it's okay.. it's okay I'm here for you don't worry"

"thanks" was all she said.

Gunther notices she has a wound by her elbow , he grabbed his back pack and searched for a band aid.

When he found it he pulled cece arm.

"aw..aw..aw.." cece hissed

"stay still" he placed the band aid over the wound while slowly blowing it.

"oh" cece said dreamly with a smile on her face

Gunther grabbed her hands and kissed it and then smiled to her " bobo feeling better now?"

She blushed again but this time it was brighter

She giggled and hit his shoulder playfully "yes" she smiled "thank you gunther" she kissed him in the cheek as a sign of her gratitude.

Gunther's heart skipped a beat. "anything for you princess" he smiled

"can I walk you home now?" gunther reached out to her

She grabbed his hands and stood up. "your really something" she smiled

Even if it wasn't gunther she wanted to be with , she was happy to know the other side of him and he really did a good job comforting her. He really thanked him for that.

* * *

><p><strong>okaay.. i know i know it's lame !but still i would want to know about what you think about my story :) review please<strong>


	3. cookies and cream crumble

Cece was walking with guther on their way home. Cece kept staring at her feet while walking beside gunther.

"So cece.." gunther broke the silence "wanna go grab some ice cream , it would make you feel better you know" gunther gave her a comforting smile.

Cece finally looked up to gunther, "i..i dunno,gunther" her eyes still puffed from all the crying. Even though gunther comforted her, she still can't get ty out of her mind even though her heart was torn into pieces she still loved him. Cece was caught off guard as gunther grabbed her hand, they entered a small boutique it smelt sweet.

"where are we?" cece ask cece looked around to see any signs of where were they.

"here my princess is where you will taste the most delicious mind blowing supreme cookies and cream crumble" gunther grinned

"I highly doubt that" cece rolled her eyes and smirked

Gunther didn't mind as he ordered "two supreme cookies and cream crumble please" he smiled

The lady at the counter punched in the order and spoke "you've got a really cute girlfriend right there mister she seems to be very cute and nice, you two look adorable together" the lady grinned

Cece and gunther's face were flushed at that moment their cheeks were burning red as they realized that they were still holding each other's hand. They pulled away immedietly.

"no,no,no,,no, you've got it all wrong miss his just my…. Friend he took me to this ice cream shop because I was depressed." Cece explained

"yeah something like that" gunther added but something inside him wished that what the lady has said would come true. He didn't know why but he started to felt something for cece.

"ow.. sorry about that my bad, your order will be right over in 3 minutes why don't you two sit down for a moment" the lady left

Gunther and cece grabbed a table and sat down they were both facing each other.

"Hey" gunther smiled faintly

"hey" cece replied

"can I ask you something ?" gunther stared at her

"sure" she returned the gaze

Gunther wasn't sure if it was a good idea asking her but what would he loose as he never imagined himself asking this question to cece and being so curious "what type of guy do you like cece?" he swallowed hard

Cece was shocked by gunther's question. "why is he asking me this? Like he really cares" cece said to herself.

"well um, what I really like about a guy is his confidence they make them look sexy and mature, a guy who would give up a day with his friends just to be with for minute, and a guy who will love me despite of all the girls that chases him all around." Cece was a bit amused as she saw gunther being all serious and was listening carefully like it was the matter of life and death. She giggled.

"what?" gunther asked confused in why she was giggling

"nothing" she said smiling

Then their order arrived shortly. They both took a bite.

"like it ?" gunther smiled devilish

"no" cece said said with a bitch tone

Gunther frowned

She leaned closer to gunther "I love it" she said smiling

Gunther frown turned to a smile "thought so.."

As they finished their ice cream gunther walked cece home to make sure she was safe. They were standing in front of cece's apartment door

"thanks for today gunther,I really feel much better now." She smiled

"don't mention it cece, I really had a good tome too thanks to you" he smiled back

Cece tiptoed and leaned forward and pressed her lip against gunther's cheeks.

Gunther was shocked , his whole face turned bright red from the kiss.

"thanks again gunther , see you tomorrow then." She smiled

Gunther swallowed hard, "yeah…. Sure … sure, goodnight cece sleepwell."

"you too" cece gave him one last smile and walked in the door.

As cece entered the apartment she jumped into her bed not bothering to change she sigh "am I falling in love with gunther hessenheffer?" this was a question that she never thought of asking herself one day. Then she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about this , i just wanted cece and gunther have sweet moments together , i know its not much. but the next chapter will be a bang, maybe cece and gunther would quarrel lets see. :))<strong>

** well review anyway even though this sucks for a chapter.**


	4. oh my!

Cece POV

The next morning I woke up , I felt horrible my body was very heavy to lift up , and my head aches were killing me. I struggled my way to the bathroom to get ready for school, but my body rejected , and I felt dizziness overcome come , "come on body, work with me!" I mumbled.

When I reached school , the sound of the people talking ,laughing , and, walking sickened me more at that moment I wished I was deaf then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"are you okay cece?" rocky asked

"um..yeah , why would I not be?" cece mumbled

Rocky stared at her. "nothing , you look a little pale today" rock saw deuce pass. "I gotta go cece, catch you up later" she yelled while she was running towards deuce.

Cece just nodded and sigh she wanted to bang her head into the locker to stop the pain that was running through her head. She started walking to the bathroom, she faced the mirror she winced at the pain her body felt at that moment, she ran her fingers to her head and started squeezing it, her body seemed to drain all her energy, she couldn't bring herself to move, but suddenly everything turned black.

When she started to gain a little bit conscience she lit up her eyes slowly adjusting her eyes from the illuminating light. She began to roll her eyes as if she was looking for something.

"hey, honey you awake?" a voice said sweetly

"where…where am I?" she coaked

"your in the clinic honey" the woman answered

"why am I here?" she asked confused

"well,.. there was a boy who brought you here , he said that you collapsed at the girls bathroom, and the reason why is that your having a really bad fever and you really need to rest honey , or you might end up being in the hospital, lucky for you that boy was able to find you." She smiled as she took the a tablet out of the tray "here take this it would lessen your head ache" she reached in the tablet.

I grabbed the tablet from her hand and placed in my mouth , grabbed the water and drank it. "thank you" I smiled. As I exited the clinic's door I saw Ty leaning against the wall arms crossed as if waiting for someone.

"Hey cece" he smirked

"Hey" she said faintly

"are you feeling better now?" he asked concerned

_So I suppose he's the one who brought me here_

"um.. yeah I guess" she looked down at her feet

They sat down at the table in the canteen.

"How's it going with you and gunther" he grinned

"were cool I guess, his been helping me a lot lately I think he's a really sweet guy" cece was surprised on how much she liked talking about gunther. _am I starting to like him?_

"um.. cece ay bout that..there's something I wanna tell you" ty looked at cece's eyes with pure sincerity

"what is it" cece looked confused

"all the sweet and caring things gunther has done for was only because…" ty stopped for a moment "it was only for a bet" Ty said it quickly but firm.

Cece was shocked about what ty has said , she was lost for words. _How could he do this to me?._ Cece felt anger rising up her body, she felt so betrayed. She wanted to cry and slap his gunther's face to give him a piece of her mind! She couldn't bring herself to do anything but smirk. If that's how he wanna play it then it's on! Cece chuckled , and found ty with an awkward look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>so wadya guys think is going to happen next huh? tell me! tell me! hahaha... and also thank you for all your kind reviews it means a lot to me ! loveya!<strong>


End file.
